


The Art of Us

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Comfort, Confessions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-War, Self-Esteem Issues, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Edelgard forgot about her evening tea time with Byleth as she was preoccupied with something else; something that would change their lives forever.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	The Art of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulgent happy Edeleth times.
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> Tumblr: Shortbread-otaku  
> Discord: Cookiegamer#9211

It was ten minutes past five, and Edelgard was nowhere in sight. In recent days they had settled into a routine of sorts; morning rituals, work and after work tea. It gave them the chance to go through their day and know they had something pleasant waiting for them. It was the part of the day Byleth looked forward to most. 

Twenty past five and Edelgard had not appeared.

Byleth left the alcove that had become their special spot and ventured out to the marble hallways of the Imperial Palace. Edelgard’s office was the most logical place to search, so that was where Byleth started.

The office was empty of people, yet the pile of paperwork on Edelgard’s desk started to resemble a person. Next, Byleth tried the courtyard; she knew Edelgard liked to play with the cats when she was stressed; even if she wouldn’t admit it. But there was no one there.

Byleth searched for Edelgard in Hubert’s office next and found no trace of her wife. Where could she be? Edelgard liked to take long baths after a stressful day, but she would have cancelled their evening tea if that were the case. What if Edelgard decided to take a nap? That never happened during the working week, but it was possible. 

Byleth gently opened the door to her bedroom, in case Edelgard was, in fact, sleeping, her eyes scanned the room and found her wife sitting at their desk in the corner of their bedroom. Edelgard wore her hair down, signifying the end of her workday.

Byleth quietly strolled towards Edelgard and looked over her shoulder. “What are you drawing?”

Edelgard squeaked and hurriedly covered her art. “Love, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Byleth hummed in acknowledgement. “I was looking for you. You never showed up to tea.”

Edelgard glanced at the clock by the bed and sighed. “I’m sorry for forgetting; I was a bit preoccupied.”

“What were you preoccupied with?”

Edelgard leaned over her sheet of paper; she shifted her glances all around the room.“Just something to help me destress.”

Edelgard’s attempt to hide her art stoked Byleth’s curiosity. What did Edelgard draw that had her try desperately to cover it up?

“El,” Byleth brushed a stray lock behind Edelgard’s ear.“I promise not to mock your art. I will love it.”

With a small nod, Edelgard sat back to reveal her artwork. It was them. Edelgard held a baby swaddled in crimson and ivory. At the same time, Byleth draped an arm around Edelgard’s shoulder, and a small child stood next to Byleth. 

It brought tears to Byleth’s eyes. 

Byleth was still figuring out the whole emotions thing; when emotions bubbled to the surface, it was hard to keep them under control. Stunned as she may be, Edelgard wasted no time in enveloping Byleth in a warm embrace. 

“I know it’s awful, just a lazy doodle. Please don’t take it seriously.”

“Don’t say that,” Byleth cupped Edelgard’s face with her hand. “It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened. “It’s not really.”

“El, I want that.” Byleth smiled. “I want to start a family with you.”

Now Edelgard couldn’t hold back her tears; they were both an emotional mess. “Are you sure? You really want to start a family,” Edelgard choked on her sobs. “With me?”

“Yes, you and only you.” Edelgard kissed Byleth like it was her last chance like she was trying to fit a lifetime of kisses into one moment.

“I love you so much.” Byleth kissed Edelgard’s hands reverently.

“I can’t wait to go down this new path, together,” Edelgard said.

A simple drawing changed two lives forever. Byleth was glad Edelgard missed their evening tea time together.


End file.
